Feral: Revisited
by AngelaLeeHarden
Summary: WEREWOLVES! After Ursa's death, Iroh fears for Zuko's life, so to keep him safe the duo flee. Angering Ozai who issues a worldwide manhunt for the two deserters, forcing both Iroh and Zuko further out of the territory and into a culturally blended city with both humans and werewolves, but along the way they meet strangers who jeopardize the secrets they've spent YEARS hiding. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

If you read and followed the original then you will know that I had planned to update this with a newer version so this one will be different. Some things may change and some things may not, I only hope you'll enjoy this either way :D . Please read and review, reviews are love and SERIOUSLY CHECK OUT THE OTHER JETKO STORIES SUCH AS **WALKING DISASTER** , **BURNING FIRE** , AND **FORGE!**

W.I.S (What's In Store): AU. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Non-bending. GORE. Werewolves. Pack mentality. Genderbent Azula/Ty-Lee. Shameful/Shameless Nudity. M-PREG!

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

 **Feral Revisited: I**

Waking with a strangled gasp, Zuko runs a shaky hand over his sweat soaked hair. It had begun: the erratic beating of his heart, the intense heat flowing throughout his body, and the unwelcomed **dryness** in his mouth . . . he was beginning his heat cycle. Smacking his lips, he rises and splits from his luxurious bed (a bed decorated with silken red sheets and gold embroidering) and exits his room where he begins quietly padding through the suffocating dark in search of a glass of water to quench this unbearable feel in his mouth. The young boy not needing a light for he knows his large and exquisite home like the back of his hand, his night vision being an added bonus.

Wandering through the extensive corridors of the West Manor alone often left Zuko feeling overwhelmed, his senses always heightened and left him floundering as he tries to determine a certain sound's origin, or wondering if he really **could** smell that subtle scent floating in the air. Once, he'd asked his mother if there was something wrong with him, to which the kindly woman had gently assured him that nothing was wrong and began to explain that he was still young, and therefore his senses were still developing. He was thankful for his mother's support, he truly was. He'd been most grateful for his mother's calming presence when he learned that he was an Omega . . . now he had **heard** that Omegas were special, that they were rare and mostly male, that they held a certain kind of power and influence over the other ranks.

Being something special, **rare** , something that held power even over an **Alpha** , Zuko had hoped that it would lessen the disappointment he saw in his father's eyes every time the man so much as looked in his direction, of course, he'd been very, **very** wrong. The disappointment had turned into disgust. And disgust had turned into . . . into what had given him the scar that marred his youthful face.

Muffled voices bring him from his troubling thoughts and distract him from his burdensome feelings. The 13 year old boy freezes in his tracks, eyes wide and body taut, he remains silent, hoping to hear it again. When nothing further happens, he continues walking, this time, at a pace quicker than the one he had set before. A few seconds later, he hears the garbled speech once again, this time; the voices were a little louder. Stilling yet again, Zuko knows that if he were to have his tail at that very moment, it would be tucked between his legs. Of course, like any other child his age, he manages to spook himself, his brain reminding him of the specters and monsters in uncle's tales, as well as Azulon's whispered rumors of the large den being haunted (oh, if his brother saw him now, the older boy would tease him relentlessly for months on end). With that cozy little thought in his mind, Zuko gulps down the choking fear and trepidation building in his throat and soldiers on.

Every now and then, the sounds will pick up, grow in volume, then cease at random intervals, although each time they began, it seemed as though they were getting louder in general, as though he were nearing the source . . . up ahead, he spots the door to his father's office cracked open a smidgen with a sliver of light pooling from the small crevice. Fear forces the young Omega to stop and listen in:

"I don't see how he's any different than Azulon."

"Mother?" Zuko mouths, the fear ebbing away and giving to curiosity.

"He's an **Omega** , Ursa. You know what they are. What they're **meant** for."

"That doesn't excuse your actions towards him! If I can accept and love him all the same, then why can't you!?"

"Because he's **weak**!"

"He is **not** weak! What is it with you and power!?" Ursa snaps, "You're hunger for power has done nothing but **increase** the hatred between our kind and the humans, and it is because of your insatiable lust for power that you have turned Azulon against his **own** brother!"

"We were meant to rule! The sooner those pathetic humans realize this, the sooner this ceaseless war will end! Until then, I cannot sire weak pups!" Ozai roars causing Zuko to flinch and wonder how his mother could stand so bravely, "Azulon is an Alpha, an Alpha cannot be weak! I couldn't let him turn soft like you've done with Zuko! I need a worthy heir!"

"Just because Zuko is an Omega **does not** mean he has to be weak! He can be just as strong as any Alpha!"

"Ursa! An Omega is good for absolutely nothing except breeding! They have **no place** in this family! This family that has ruled these lands because we have sired nothing **but** Alphas! Azulon was **born** lucky and that . . . ," Ozai looks like he's tasted something foul, " . . . **Omega** was lucky to **be** born!"

Gasping, Zuko reels from the doorway with his hands covering his mouth and tears threatening to spill, his heart hurting and cracking upon hearing what his _father_ really thought of him. The door flies open causing Zuko to fall on his bottom with a surprised yelp, looking up, he catches the wrinkle of his father's nose as soon as the stoic Alpha catches a whiff of the heady scent emanating from the young Omega in droves.

"This is a **private** discussion." Ozai snarls, glaring down at the child with disgust.

Terrified, Zuko looks past his father's legs and spots his mother looking at him with a warm smile and an unreadable look, she gives him a shooing motion with her hands:

"Go back to bed, Sweetheart."

Zuko stammers out a weak, "Y-Yes mom."

Rising shakily to his feet, his eyes snap back to his father's intimidating figure before he darts off into the darkness and away from his father's all consuming presence . . . once he's within the safety of his own chambers, the fear of his father's gaze dissipates, leaving only the sorrow that said man had inflicted. Sniffling, Zuko falls into a cluttered heap and begins crying. This is how Ursa finds him, sobbing quietly within the dark room. More than worried for her youngest son's wellbeing, she gathers him into her warm arms and manages to carry the sorrow laden boy back to his bed where she readies him for sleep. Running her fingers through her son's mussed hair, she begins to free his raven locks from its bind. Once this is done, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small white pill, she gingerly grabs her son's hands and cups them as she places the pill in his palm.

"Love, please take this."

" . . . "

"Zuko, Sweetheart?" Ursa calls gently, "Please say something. I can't help you if I don't know . . . ,"

Zuko cuts her off, "Why does dad hate me?"

The question stuns the woman into silence, she purses her painted lips and looks to the numbered white pill . . . Ozai had **all** but made his distaste for Zuko known to all, and with that little speech back within the office, Zuko now knows of his discontent as well. Sighing, she cups her son's cheek and looks him in those big golden eyes.

"I don't know Sweetheart. I don't know."

"Is it because I'm an Omega?"

"I . . . he's just not _accustomed_ to interacting with an Omega." Ursa chooses her words carefully, not wanting Zuko to hate himself for being what he is, "But no matter what others may say, or what they may do, never forget who you really are."

This earns her a small smile from the young boy as he pops the pill in his mouth and promptly swallows the bitter thing, Ursa rises and leaves to gather some water, when she comes back, she offers him the cup filled with water. The pup takes it with gentle gratuity and washes away the awful taste left behind on his tongue.

"What does an Omega even do?" Zuko asks while he hands the cup back, "I know they're rare, but, what is their role within a pack?"

"Oh. Well . . . an Omega is a highly prized individual within most packs."

"But not ours."

"There hasn't been a known Omega for years, so I wouldn't know Sweetheart, but I'm sure they'll love you."

Zuko purses his lips before looking at his mother, "The strongest Alpha is the one who leads the pack, and the remaining Alphas wait for their time and take important roles. Betas are the flock. But . . . what about an Omega? What does it do within a pack?"

"Omegas . . . since they're rare, everyone will act different than their usual selves. An Omega can _influence_ a lot of people if they're taught right, they have a certain **hold** on people that will make them **want** to protect you at all costs. And Omegas can . . . if you meet that special person . . . if that person is a boy, you need to be careful. Be safe, okay?"

"Why do I need to be careful around boys? I thought you said they would protect me?"

The question is innocent enough, but it still makes Ursa uncomfortable all the same for it had the same caliber of awkwardness that happens when a child asks where babies come from, not only is it uncomfortable, but it would probably scare the boy if she were to explain how things worked between two **males** , and Zuko wasn't old enough to know of such things, he was still her innocent baby boy. Before she could really formulate a sound enough answer that didn't stray **too** far from the truth, the sound of the door opening catches their attention. Within the door stands Iroh, the happy-go-lucky Alpha wearing a too serious, too somber expression upon his usually smiling face.

"My brother requests your presence, Ursa." Iroh states.

Turning grim at the demand of her presence, she turns to her beloved pup and pulls him into one final hug, she buries her nose in his silken hair and inhales his calming scent.

"I love you, Zuko." Ursa whispers, fearing that if she spoke any louder, the tears would start.

"I love you too, mom."

Smiling sadly, Ursa pulls away from her son and rises in one fluid motion, as she makes to move past Iroh, she grabs the Alpha's upper arm and forces him to look her in the eyes.

"Whatever happens . . . ," she begins, " . . . no matter what. Please take care of Zuko for me, make sure **nothing** happens to him. I know Azulon will be safe in his father's care."

Iroh nods, "I'll make sure no harm comes to him."

Nodding her acceptance, she straightens her flowing red gown and smoothes her hair before strolling out of the room, sending her son one last look before closing the door, she begins walking to meet her mate, leaving Iroh to comfort Zuko until he succumbs to a restful sleep.

 **F-E-R-A-L**

"Hey, Stupid. Wake up."

"Go 'way, Azulon."

"Dad says you better get up, or else~." Azulon warns in a singsong tone, "You don't want to prove that you're weaker than you already are~."

"Azulon." Iroh greets, a hard edge to his voice, "What are you doing here?"

Azulon faces the older male, "I was just trying to wake up Zuko, Uncle Iroh."

Iroh eyes the young Alpha suspiciously before exhaling heavily through his nostrils, "Your father was calling for you."

Azulon's features darken, and for a split second, he looks like the spitting image of Ozai when he was younger, he looks like he wants to say something, but instead, the young Alpha gives him a stiff nod before walking out of the room with an air of arrogance surrounding him. With Azulon gone, Iroh hurries to one of the mahogany dressers and begins rifling through Zuko's wardrobe. Succeeding in confusing the young Omega.

"Uncle?" Zuko calls from the safety of his bed, "What are you doing?"

"Quick. Take a shower."

"Huh . . . ?"

" **NOW** ZUKO!"

The sudden rise in his voice scares Zuko into action and he's off like a bullet. Turning back to his task, Iroh finds some clothes bland enough to not give away Zuko's heritage, yet thick enough to ward of the bitter winter chill. Today is the day that both Azulon and Zuko start their young lives without a mother, yet neither knew it yet. Their father, **his** brother, had killed his own wife . . . his very own **mate** who had valiantly offered up her own life in turn for her youngest son's, and now that their only wall of protection was gone, the two brothers were now left to the merciless teachings of their father. Iroh knew Ozai would never reveal the truth of their mother's disappearance, he knew the young Omega wouldn't survive his brother's cruelty, he knew this by simply being forced to watch said man burn his own pup for _becoming_ an Omega, and with his promise to Ursa, he wasn't going to let something like that ever happen again. Not while he lived and breathed.

Going to the closets, he picks out a heavy jacket and hurriedly makes his way towards the bathroom the youngest West would undoubtedly be using. Rapping his knuckles upon the glossy wooden door, he listens to the other side where he can hear the water splattering against the porcelain of the large shower:

"Prince Zuko, you must hurry."

The faucet shuts off, "I just need to dry off!"

Gritting his teeth, and with an excessive amount of strength, Iroh pushes the door open, splintering the wood, he hears Zuko's surprised shout, but its minimal compared to the sound of the wood creaking as its shut once again. Locking it for extra measures. Dropping the clothes on the sink, he grabs the nearest towel and yanks Zuko forward, beginning to dry the pup off roughly. As soon as the boy is dried off just _enough_ to not freeze outside, he throws the clothes at Zuko and turns his back on his nephew in order to give him some semblance of privacy. Zuko obeys the silent order by dressing as quickly as he possibly can.

"Done . . . !"

Iroh doesn't let him finish for he lets the beast from its cage, forcing Zuko to step back and look on in horrified curiosity as his uncle's form shifts and cracks, remolds itself into a monstrous figure. Zuko watches the large, gray wolf move to the wall, watches as it rears a large fist back and thrusts it through the wall, creating a hole in the wall. He does this over and over until the wall crumbles to the wolf's ministrations. The young Omega gulps shortly before he's scooped up within a pair of strong arms.

 **F-E-R-A-L**

"Azulon." Ozai greets coolly, respectfully. The man looks beyond his favored son, expecting to see the Omega, when he doesn't, he looks to the young Alpha, "Where is your brother?"

"He's with Uncle Iroh, father. Uncle told me that you had called for me."

"Iroh." Ozai snarls, amber eyes reflecting the morning light, "Someone sound the alarms!"

Everything passes by in a blur. Everything is hazy. Everything seems like some sort of _dream_. All he can feel is the excruciating difference between his uncle's humid beast breaths puffing upon the back of his neck, and the biting cold of the winter morning. And the fear. A fear that had bloomed within his chest the second his uncle had jumped from the gap in the wall, landing with a very heavy thud, shortly before taking off through the pack's extravagant city at the speed of light. All this time, he tries not to let a single sound escape, even as the alarms scream accompanied by the roars of the pack, their demons have been stirred . . . he can even hear the distinct roar of his enraged father.

* * *

Read. Review. PLEASE!

BAMF IROH AHEAD!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 down, one more to go until I get to Jet's part, that's where the ROMANCE (or something close to it) begins ~ (kiss, kiss).

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

 **Feral Revisited: II**

Even as the angered roars and blood hungry howls of the West Pack are no longer audible to the gray wolf's keen ears, Iroh can't seem to slow his gait not that he wants to out of fear that they just aren't far enough, he isn't fearful for his own life mind you, but rather for that of his beloved cargo who just won't stop wiggling in his hold. But as time has dictated, he is no longer as young and spritely as he used to be for his pace begins to slowly recede, his steps begin to slow, his muscles and lungs scream for him to stop and take a rest, but his brain tells him that he can keep moving for a 'moment' longer . . . even though it has been saying so for the past 30 minutes since he'd managed to make it out of the main hub of the West Pack Territory. If they are to escape the West Pack, they will need to leave the continent; luckily he has friends beyond the region that can help them in this endeavor.

"Uncle!" Zuko snaps, squirming in his hold.

A metallic tang washes over the tip of his tongue, indicating that he has pierced Zuko's skin enough to draw blood, heaving a tired grunt, the large beast forces his body to give up its rhythm. Slowing to a stop near a gnarled tree, Iroh gingerly sets his somewhat injured nephew upon the snowy ground, allowing the pup to stretch his legs or whatever else he wanted so long as he stayed in his sight and didn't wander off too far. Making sure they were fairly safe, Iroh falls into the powdery snow with a muffled thud, his large wolfish mouth parted in an attempt to get more oxygen to his burning lungs, this causes the freshly fallen snow to fly towards the skies with each puff before settling once more. Meanwhile, Zuko wanders over to a large homely looking tree, walking around the base of the tree's trunk; he eyes the large sturdy plant with a critical glare before deeming it worthy and burrowing within the large protruding roots in an attempt to shield himself from the cold climate.

Iroh watches the Omega pup with a warmth in his chest, he returns to listening to their surroundings for any kind of upstart, all is silent other than the winter birds singing their cheerful little songs to one another and flitting about from tree to tree, or hopping along the ground, unperturbed by the large wolf man and the child pup encroaching upon their territory. In the end, it's his nose that catches the familiar sooty scent of his brother before his ears even pick up on the silent footfalls, footsteps far too much for one were alone . . . jumping to his hind legs with his ears flat against his skull, he bears his large white teeth, and raises his hackles, the sudden movement startling Zuko from his sleepy contentment.

"I want **my** child back, Iroh." a gravelly voice drawls from nowhere and everywhere at once, "You have **no** right taking the Omega from me **or** the pack."

"I am his guardian as well, brother." Iroh retaliates, voice just as garbled as Ozai's, the only difference being his speaks of age, "I am allowed to do what I think is best for him as well."

"And taking him from his pack is what you deem _best_ for him?" a black wolf with glossy fur, cool amber eyes, and a powerful build steps out from its concealment followed closely by four other weres with varying shades of black or dark brown fur and yellow eyes. Iroh steps back, keeping Zuko from view, "Give it up, Iroh. You're surrounded. And even if you **do** make it out, you'll only be condemning him to a life as an outcast. He could catch something."

"This may be true, but it's bound to be better than you handing him over to some random Alpha as a prize." Iroh spits, claws flexing, he spots a wolf to his right drawing closer, he swipes his talons at the offender and snaps his jaws in warning, the wolf backs off. Iroh casts his glare to all of those before him, "I must warn you. If any of you touch him, or **think** about taking him from me, I will not hesitate to personally rip out your gullets and watch you bleed!"

"I very much doubt that."

Iroh's eyes zero in on his brother's form, "Even **you** , brother."

Ozai bears his fangs in returns, eyes snapping to Zuko (or what he could see of the pup), "Zuko!" behind him, Iroh can feel Zuko flinch, can smell the fear beginning to come off the Omega in waves, he notices some of the weres shifting in place as they too sniff at the air, "Come out now!" the fear keeps Zuko frozen to his spot amongst the roots, unaware that his scent was currently messing with the weres' senses. This only angers Ozai, he stands on his own hind legs, claws tensing, "I said **now** , Zuko!"

"He's not going **anywhere** with any of you!" Iroh snaps, he subtly pushes Zuko deeper amongst the roots as he gets into a defensive position, "And neither am I, _brother_."

Either statement could have set his vile tempered brother off, or possibly both, for Ozai throws himself at Iroh, sending both brothers crashing into the heavy trunk of the tree. The force causing it to shake. A small yelp escapes Zuko's throat as he tries to back away from the seemingly larger than life weres as their teeth glint dangerously, their claws slicing the air, their humid breaths ghosting over his face, and their snarls and barks reverberating throughout his small body . . . all of it is much too real and much too close for the young boy, he manages to squeeze himself further underneath the tree.

Using his superior weight to push his brother away from the tree, he manages to overpower the other Alpha and toss him into a nearby tree, momentarily stunning him. Turning to his nephew's hiding place, he spots the four other weres trying to get at the small pup buried underneath the roots of the tree. An animalistic growl rips from his throat seconds before he charges towards the group. He barrels into one of the wolves, sending it skidding helplessly across the snowy area, using his large brick-like fists, he bats the other two away before glaring the final wolf down, the dark brown, almost black, wolf stands its ground, matching his stance. Zhao.

"Zuko!" Iroh shouts, "Run!"

Nodding dumbly, although his uncle couldn't see, Zuko scrambles out from underneath the massive tree and makes for a straight beeline towards the horizon, the direction they'd originally been heading for before they stopped. Iroh watches momentarily, ensuring his nephew's safety until two-thousand pounds of muscle and fur blindsides him, he feels talons dig into his back, slicing at whatever muscle they come into contact with. He finds himself on his back with an angry and clearly disgruntled Ozai standing over him:

"What are you waiting for!?" Ozai barks, glaring at his subordinates, "Go **after** the damn child!"

Iroh screams, " **No**!"

The gray wolf tries to scramble out from underneath his brother and after the four wolves running in Zuko's direction, but a large clawed hand wraps around his throat and slams him into the ground, his vision full of his brother's burning yellow eyes.

"Silence." Ozai snarls, his hold on Iroh's neck tightens, his mouth turning upward into a savage grin, "First, I'm going to kill that **abomination** and force you to watch helpless as the life drains out from his pathetic little body. Then . . . ," his nails dig into Iroh's neck, "I'm going to bend and break your body, your soul, and spirit until you're nothing more than an empty husk. Until you beg for the mercy of death."

"You can try what you want," Iroh strains, "And do what you want to me, but you will **never** lay a hand on Zuko!"

Swiping a clawed hand across Ozai's eyes, his brother reels, hands moving to his eyes, Iroh manages to slip his hind legs between them and pushes his brother off with a powerful shove, without having to think twice, he barrels into his brother, wrapping his arms around the other Alpha's midsection, and using his weight and speed, he charges them through multiple weaker trees until they finally hit a particularly thick tree trunk where a sickening crunch comes from Ozai's skull slamming against the thick wood and dazing the wolf. Ripping a branch off from a nearby tree, Iroh drives it into his brother's shoulder, eliciting a loud pained bellow. Gritting his jagged fangs, he uses more weight on the branch turned weapon and plunges it deeper and deeper until it's buried securely within the bark of the tree behind Ozai.

Taking a large step back, Iroh takes in his handiwork whilst his brother tries to remove the branch, only succeeding in tearing a few muscles and tendons. Finding it futile, he glares spitefully at his older brother:

"I'm going to **kill** you!" Ozai barks, voice switching in between human speech and garbled roars, "I'm going to kill you **and** that Omega!"

"Not as long as I live." Iroh says before turning tail and taking off after the others.

 **F-E-R-A-L**

Heart beating like a drum on overload, Zuko feels as if his lungs are going to explode soon if he continues on for any longer like he's been for the past half hour, or at least he **assumes** it's been half an hour . . . something similar to a truck in size **and** power strikes him down, he falls rather heavily on his chin, his teeth clacking violently together, he thinks he may have chipped a tooth, but that's soon pushed to the back of his mind as clawed digits turn him onto his back, forcing him to stare into the enormous jaws of the beast that houses rows of sharp, jagged teeth lining the mouth, sticky saliva dripping from the cavernous opening.

Expecting a painful death to follow, Zuko shuts his eyes as tight as he can and braces himself for the blow. That is, until the weight keeping him pinned down is lifted followed by the sound of a guttural snarl and the smell of the coppery scent of blood filling his senses, the odor washing over him in sickening waves. Opening his eyes, he spots his uncle taking on two weres at the same time while a lone wolf lay nearby on its side, a large piece missing from its gullet with blood gushing out in torrents, this causing the Omega's stomach to drop, but he does take time to notice how nice the red looks in the white snow. His view of the world shifts as he's lifted by the hood of his heavy winter jacket, brining him eyelevel with the remaining, unoccupied wolf. Without thinking, Zuko spits in its eyes. The monster lets out a pained roar and drops him painfully on his butt and begins trying to wipe the intrusive liquid from its eyes.

"You brat!" the monster bellows, one eye open, the other squinting, most likely irritated from the spit.

A giant fist is brought down before the Omega with such a force that it sends snow flying everywhere, leaving an obviously large indent in the earth below. Now seriously regretting the action, Zuko begins scrambling backwards in an attempt to get away from the hulking form as it tries to maim him. The wolf catches up with him pretty easily and is about to brings its claws down upon the poor pup when it's sent sprawling with Iroh stepping in between them to keep the wolf at bay, using his own body as a blockade. Zuko notes the blood coating his uncle's dark gray fur and dripping from his claws, the smell is absolutely nauseating.

Iroh snarls, "I suggest you keep to yourself, unless you want to end up like your comrades."

Zhao looks from Iroh then to the other three lying deathly still, blood pooling out from their very fatal injuries, letting out an irritated snarl, he backs down, he knows he's defeated. Iroh keeps his eyes on the younger male as he recaptures Zuko and begins walking away, leaving Zhao to glare after them, stewing silently in his own rage.

 **F-E-R-A-L**

"Now what?" Zuko murmurs, watching his uncle wash the blood from his fur in the freezing creek.

Iroh stands on his hind legs, eyeing his nephew sitting safely upon the snowy bank of the flowing river, he closes his eyes and sighs, "We'll need to stop at the first village we come across and get you some suppressants, we'll need new clothes, cross territories, and begin our new lives as freelancers."

"Freelancers?" Zuko mimes, confusion creasing his brows, "Is there such a thing as _freelancing_ wolves?"

"There are." Iroh hums happily, "Have you ever heard of the term, _lone wolf_?"

"Well, yes." Zuko frowns moodily, "But we're not alone. We have each other."

"No, we're not." Iroh concludes, "But we'll be free from any pack name, and this will give us free range."

"Oh . . . ," Zuko remains silent for a minute, it's when his uncle steps out of the water and shakes his body, sending freezing water droplets flying, that another question pops up, "What are suppressants **for** exactly? I know they stop my heat cycle, but **why**?"

Iroh pauses for a fraction of a second before continuing to dry his fur. Had Ursa not told Zuko what Omegas did?

"Suppressants are . . . they're _special_ medicine for Omegas **and** females to uh, keep you from . . . well, your heat cycle does **things** to people, it stops . . . they're just to keep Omegas and females healthy and happy."

"That doesn't tell me much uncle." Zuko states, he already knows this stuff, but he just doesn't **understand** what it really means, "Is it to keep other guys away?"

Iroh blinks, "What?"

"Mom said I had to be careful around other guys, but she didn't tell me why." Zuko informs, "But if so, does that mean I have to stay away from you since you're a guy?"

"No." Iroh sighs, "You just need to watch out for uh . . . for other males who **aren't** family."

"Why?"

Iroh takes a deep, meditative breath for this was going to be a long talk, but it would be one that Zuko will need to hear if they were going to become freelancers, he could take no chances when it came to his nephew's safety:

"Well, Omegas, such as you, can have . . . children."

"I'm a girl!?"

"No, no, no!" Iroh quickly assures, "You're not a girl! You're just . . . you're male, but Omegas have certain attributes that allow a male to have children."

"Okay?"

"Omegas are rare and are prized for being such, normally the leading Alpha will be the one to lay claim to uh . . . mating, the Omega, even if they already have a mate,"

"Because Alphas can have two or three mates."

"Right, but if they don't **want** two or more, they can always give the Omega away to a Second in Command as a prize."

Zuko's nose scrunches up, "I don't like that."

"I don't either." Iroh agrees, "Now, Omegas have certain pheromones that adds to their natural scent and gives away their current mood or predicament. **This** is how they influence others. If an Omega is happy, their scent will calm others. If an Omega is sad, their scent will make others **want** to cheer them up. And, if an Omega is scared, their scent will make others **want** to protect them no matter the problem . . . and, if an Omega is . . . in **heat**. Well, some call Omegas **tricksters** for reasons."

Zuko blinks, eyes wide in curiosity, "What happens?"

"Any nearby were, fully fledged or half blooded, will lose themselves to the smell and the human consciousness will die off, allowing the beast's instincts to take over. Order will be lost and chaos will ensue." Iroh says, Zuko feels like the man is holding something back, but he doesn't press, "I've heard of Omegas using their pheromones to play cruel tricks or get what they want . . . but that's only Omegas who are adept in handling their abilities."

"What if . . . I don't **want** anyone to know what I'm feeling?"

"You can snuff out your scent, it won't disappear completely, but it will be faint enough that no one will be able to tell what you are if you scent yourself with something else."

"Scent myself?" Zuko frowns, "How do I do that?"

"Just rub some dirt on yourself."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." Iroh beams as he lies beside his nephew, "It's that simple. It really helps those who _get around_."

"That's ridiculous." Zuko snaps, "I'm not rubbing dirt on myself."

"Or," Iroh trails off, peaking Zuko's interest, "You can have someone scent you. For example, if I were to lend you some of my pheromones, people will read you as an Alpha."

"Can we do that?"

"You'll need to learn to suppress your scent before we do; otherwise it'll come off wrong." Iroh wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"So, Omegas don't **have** specific roles?"

"No, you can do whatever you want." Iroh smiles kindly, "You have as much power over a pack as much as an Alpha."

"So . . . why does father hate me?"

"Because of your ability to carry children."

Zuko watches the river flow for a second or two until, "How are kids even made?"

"Um . . . right. Well, if you want to know about that, you have to **promise** me you won't do any of it until you're ready."

"What do you think I am!?"

"Promise me."

"Fine." Zuko grumbles,"I promise."

"Okay, first, we will talk about the courtship between a male and female."

By the end of their extremely embarrassing talk, Zuko was about as red as his scar, and even a little **horrified** knowing that he is able to **have** children.

* * *

Oh dear God what have I done!? HAHAHA oh my fucking GOD!

Regarding the MPREG, Something-Beautiful-To-Say thought it was kinda weird/disturbing having the baby come from _y'know_ so he thought of something that wouldn't scar him as much, and I thought, yeah, he makes sense. So instead of the kid coming from down under, they're going to have a c-section . . . only because it'll be easier on Something-Beautiful's psyche :-P .


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

 **Feral Revisited: III**

Knowing what was in store for him once he passed the large double doors leading in to the throne room, Zhao tries to make himself look as presentable as possible despite the fact that his entire right eye taking on a filmy milk-white appearance thanks to the venom within that brat of a pup's saliva. The venom within the child's spit causing a temporary blindness in his right eye as well as the uncontrollable urge to just scratch at the surrounding skin . . . if he weren't already a werewolf, he would be coming down with a terrible fever shortly before the venom took a hold of his blood and altered his DNA. Steeling himself, the Alpha enters the throne room where he spots Lord Ozai and his demon of a spawn standing proud at his side like the perfect son, Prince Azulon, an Alpha like his father. Fiery golden eyes flash across his vision, an abrupt feeling of longing constricts his chest . . . that damnable Omega. Stopping before the elegant dais, Zhao finally notices a human servant treating and stitching a rather large and nasty wound in Lord Ozai's left shoulder, the temporarily blinded Alpha kneels before the two ruling Alphas, the human not included.

"I don't see Iroh **or** Zuko." Ozai begins, unflinching as the needle digs into his skin over and over, "Therefore I take it that you have failed."

"My apologies, Lord Ozai." Zhao apologizes humbly, "Iroh killed two of our men and knocked the third unconscious, his wounds are severe and are currently being tended to."

"And what of you, Zhao?" Ozai questions, temper beginning to flare, at his side, Azulon smirks, "Where were you during this battle?"

"I had gone after Prince Zuko . . . ,"

"And **failed**!" Ozai bellows, cruel eyes flaring with an unholy glow, "You tried to capture a 13 year old **Omega** scared of his own shadow and **failed**! I also see that you have let him injure you in the process!"

"I underestimated him!" Zhao shouts, all falls silent, he thinks of the defiant look in the Omega's eyes and growls, clenching his fists, "I had gone after Prince Zuko and I had managed to get my hands on him, but he had more guts than I thought and spit at me. Of course you know how painful the venom within the spit of a pup is, so I dropped him to wipe at the burning liquid, and before I could grab him again, Iroh stepped in, bloodied and feral looking. Going after them in my condition would have warranted an instant death wish."

"I see . . . apparently we have underestimated the two traitors."

"It will not happen again."

"See that it won't." Ozai narrows his eyes, "Gather the pack. Tell them of Iroh's kidnapping of my son, have them spread word of Iroh's betrayal and that we are currently on lookout."

"Yes, Lord Ozai." Zhao stands, bowing then exiting the chambers.

As soon as the doors shut, Ozai gestures for the human servant to continue stitching his wound meanwhile Azulon stares hard at the doors his father's prized soldier had just exited.

"I can't believe you have chosen **him** as my future mate." Azulon frowns, "Not only has he failed to capture an Omega and a fat old Alpha, but neither he nor I can bear heirs."

"Do not question my decisions, Azulon." Ozai warns, the human begins tying off the stitching, "For now, you will begin your training."

"Training?"

"Once you come of age, I will send you out into the world to hunt for the two runaways we have had the misfortune to call family."

Azulon narrows his eyes at the very idea of it, but the only hint of his disapproval of such a plan was the second long tension in his shoulders, he'd much rather spend his time doing something more worthwhile with his time than looking for his Omega brother and jolly uncle, although speaking out in such a manner may result in the same punishment as Zuko's, therefore the older West brother merely nods, followed by:

"Yes, father."

 **Three Years Later**

There's a lush, quiet valley, and within this valley there is a small town with a population of 122 humans and strictly no weres, although once, it had been a village for werewolves some odd years ago. At least, until the humans had launched a surprise genocide, killing all inhabitants. The only reason Azulon had even taken an interest in this backwoods town was for the reports that constantly trickle from it; about a mysterious lone were savagely mutilating the inhabitants and disrupting the peace, but as of now, the town seems peaceful enough.

"What do you think Prince Azulon?" Zhao finally questions, they'd been parked upon the top of the hill contemplating the small town for quite some time.

"I think it's as good a place to start as any." Azulon hums, "Years surviving on their own, and without a pack, this should have turned poor little Zuzu a **little** feral."

"So you think it may be him?"

"I'm merely ticking off the possibilities." Azulon frowns, "I doubt my fat, old, peace loving uncle would allow Zuko to partake in human flesh. Now start driving, I want to be as far away from this pathetic town as soon as possible."

Doing as told without further words spoken, Zhao drives the sleek, black vehicle closer to the town . . . his mind taking an obnoxious turn, wondering how the young Omega has turned out. And as their car creeps closer, the four members of the West Clan remain unaware of the presence of a ragtag group of kids within the small town also asking questions about the mysterious werewolf attacks.

 **F-E-R-A-L**

"By the sound of it," Katara begins thoughtfully, idly stirring her soda with her straw, "It may be a feral hybrid considering that it only attacks on the night of a full moon."

"But what about its rank?" Aang asks, "Could it be Alpha?"

"Who **cares** what it is!?" Sokka shouts, silencing Katara, "It's killing innocent people and therefore it **needs** to go down!"

"And if it **is** an Alpha, do you seriously think **you** can take it on? Any of you?" Toph snorts, reclined in her seat, "In case you forgot, you couldn't even take me on when we were training, and I'm not even an Alpha."

"Toph's right, Sokka." Aang speaks calmly, "This werewolf seems like bad news, we may be in a little over our heads."

"Okay, so what?" Sokka snorts, crossing his arms over his chest, "We're supposed to ask for help? Who in their right mind would help a bunch of kids take on a feral Alpha?"

"Incoming." Toph whispers, "Two Alphas, two Betas."

Katara doesn't have to ask where for she spots a regal looking young man approaching with two other males and one female, he offers a smooth smile as he stops before their table, his hands clasped behind his back. All four newcomers have four different shades of yellow irises:

"I think **we** may be the solution to your problem."

 **F-E-R-A-L**

"You can't keep doing this!"

"I can take care of myself."

"There are hunters down there!"

"Good. Things were starting to become boring."

"God, Jet!" a voice exclaims, stress becoming evident, "You're going to get yourself killed! We're all worried about you!"

"You don't **have** to worry!" Jet shouts, "Fuck Bee! Out of everyone here, you and Long should and **do** know I can take care of myself by now! They've already **sent** hunters after me and now they're food for the worms! I didn't even break a sweat! What's this one group gonna matter!?"

"I heard they have members of the West Pack with them!"

"Oh please, what would a bunch of Wests want with me?" Jet grouses cynically, inhaling smoke from his cig, "They're probably hunting for the two deserters or something . . . ,"

"Jet," Smellerbee interrupts, her voice on the verge of a whimper, "Please, please don't do this. Me and Long are afraid we're going to find you dead one of these days. And if you are? Then what? Everything you built would die with you, we, we wouldn't know what to do without you . . . Jet. Please."

Although Jet hated seeing one of his strongest female friends resorting to pleading with unshed tears in her eyes, he just couldn't turn his back on what the humans did to his family, his entire clan, not until the ground was soaked with their blood. Not able to stand the crushed look that would likely cross his friend's face, Jet turns his back on her, cigarette smoke trailing after him.

"I'm sorry Bee, I can't . . . I have to do this."

Watching her leader and closest friend disappear within the shroud of the forest, Smellerbee feels a deep fear wash over her causing the tears to come back stronger. A warm hand places itself upon her shoulder, looking up at Longshot, she sighs.

"You're right." Smellerbee wavers, "Jet will be okay, he'll return like he always does."

Walking under the star blanketed skies, Jet keeps his gaze forward, eyes dull, deep in thought . . . he was only eight when the humans had ransacked their peaceful village. The only reason he'd managed to escape was the humans were too busy slaughtering his own family to even pay attention to the small figure that managed to slip through the door, out of the village, and limp out into the night.

His vision blurs, bringing him from his memories. Looking to the full moon rising over the horizon, Jet feels the pull of energy that resonated from the silver orb. Finding a good, grassy place to wait, he begins removing his clothing. As a hybrid, that meant he was only able to transform on full moons unlike those purebred bastards like the Wests. Growing up alone as a hybrid hadn't been pleasant at all, and without a pack or anyone backing him up when he was younger, he was susceptible to the harsh attacks by others (mainly purebreds and humans). They would ridicule him, torture him, abusing him mentally, physically, and emotionally . . . thank Gods they'd all thought him dirty and cursed lest they would have abused him sexually for sure.

According to some of the scientists and whoever else studies the lycanthropes and humans, he was in a type of purgatory, stuck between being human and demonic, which made him them trash, the weak link.

Inhaling steadily, Jet shuts his eyes and sits upon the cools grass, relishing in the influence the moon had over his body, a sharp pain in his chest cavity brought Jet from his musings. Chuckling breathlessly, Jet allows the beast to take over . . . a loud, rage filled howl echoes throughout the night skies causing the Gaang to stall, the West Clan continues working on their part, unfazed by the foreboding cry.

"Tai-Ling." Azulon addresses, "You know what to do."

"Right." Tai-Ling nods happily, with a quick flick of his wrist, he creates a sizeable cut across his palm.

"I'm not comfortable with using live bait . . . ," Aang begins hesitantly,

"It doesn't matter what you're comfortable with so long as you get your prize." Azulon states coolly as they get into position, Mai hiding their scent with a special made aerosol.

Blood. Jet had only gone two steps when the odor was carried past his nose, head snapping in the direction it wafted from, lips curling up in a silent snarl to expose long deadly fangs, saliva beginning to accumulate in anticipation. Revenge was at hand. Running towards the edge of the town, Jet begins sniffing at the air, making his way through the small town in search of the smell, as he nears the town square he spots a cool pink color, turning his head in the direction, he sees what appears to be a boy dressed in an odd fashion. He's obviously new to the place, lost, perfect. Letting a hungered, raging roar bubble out from his throat, he charges towards the man, a vicious snarl in place.

What he hadn't expected was for the guy to actually duck, his quick fingers hitting a few points on his body as he sailed over him, his claws **barely** missing tender flesh. Skidding across the cobblestones, his claws making a grating noise, Jet snarls, forcing himself to rise on his now jelly-like limbs to reveal just how tall he was . . . the boy before him was ready for a fight. This would be fun.

"That is a **big** Alpha." Toph murmurs, sensing the other hybrid's power.

Toph was right, the dark furred wolf was tall with noticeable muscles rippling underneath his hide, his eyes were raging, and he was positively wild looking.

"What's going on out here!?" another shout exclaims.

Everyone turns to see a group of civilians now crowding behind them, fear strikes Sokka as he can practically see the gears turning within the large wolf's head . . . the oddly dressed pink boy was obviously a part of the West group, he would be hard to take down, and his fight was not with the Wests. It was with the group of humans now staring at him in horror as it dawned on them just what and who he was. His lips pulled back to reveal jagged fangs, saliva pooling from his mouth.

" **RUN!** "

A gush of wind sweeps past Sokka, bumping into his shoulder violently causing him to stumble, falling to his hands and knees, and before anyone can move, the monster is on them with appalling speed. All anyone could see was a dark blur strike down an elderly man square in the back, slamming him into a nearby door with a loud thunderclap like sound, the force causing the windows to rattle, the beast buries it's talons within the man's belly and pulls what innards it can grab out, the man's screams are still ongoing even as the monster drops him, his blood smears the door as his body slumps, his mouth opening and closing, gasping for air. Before the group of friends can move, they hear a sigh; they turn to see what's going on only to find the Wests leaving.

"Wait!" Aang exclaims, "Where are you guys going!?"

"This is not our target." Azulon states, voice disturbingly cold, his group begins exiting the town, "I do wish you luck in your endeavor though."

The four friends watch helpless as the group disappears into the moonlit streets:

"I **knew** we shouldn't have trusted them!" Sokka exclaims.

 **F-E-R-A-L**

Running from the hunters and leading them on a merry chase was all well and fun, but Jet had to stop for he could feel the power of the moon beginning to fall. Slowing to a stop, he hears something out of place with the rest of nature's nighttime song. Curious, he trots closer to the noises, the familiar aroma of gore caresses his nose, feeling his gut cave and growl, he comes across some thick bushes where whatever was going on was beyond this obstacle. Feeling his stomach churn, he manages to wriggle his way underneath the vegetation, what he sees fills him with an uncanny interest . . . a refined black furred were with luminescent golden eyes and a nasty scar, Alpha by scent, was currently facing off with a group of humans and five weres, behind the glossy were was another Alpha, this one was dark gray in color with blood soaking its fur in places where wounds were most likely located, the most noticeable was a large laceration near its ribs. The laceration deep enough to show bones and a hint of organs. It was obvious that the younger Alpha was protecting its wounded companion from the crowd.

"C'mon boy," one of the men speaks, "Give up now and we'll make your death as painless as possible."

For the first time, Jet takes in their clothing and notes, with a growing horror and a mounting insatiable rage, that they're dressed in furs similar to that of a werewolf's, they're bandits, pelt hunters. The Alpha's assumption is proven right when the _ringleader_ speaks again.

"With a pelt like yours, we're BOUND to get more than enough money to set us up for a year or two."

A bandit steps towards the wounded Alpha, the black furred were barks viciously, spittle flying from his hellish jaws, the offender jumps back in the nick of time before powerful jaws can clamp down on him, the were turns its satanic glare upon the rest of the crowd, teeth on display and a low growling rumbling like thunder.

"Take another step and I'll slaughter you like the pigs you are!"

The were's voice speaks of untapped power, raw energy and it thrills Jet.

Someone lunges, Jet doesn't know who but he feels it may have been the hunters, and the area is plunged in to a rather barbarous skirmish, the black wolf severs flesh and strikes with a power that cracks bone, he's holding his own as best as he can, but they're playing dirty. When one of the traitorous weres bites at the Alpha's ankle, forcing out a surprised bark shortly before the outnumbered wolf is brought struggling and howling to the ground . . . a second before a man blocks his view, Jet's eyes meet that of the Alpha's. Phosphorescent yellows meet his, there's surprise and a rage in those eyes. Something wild and untamable. That second is all that's needed for those eyes to be scorched into his memory. Stepping out of his hiding place, he blindsides the pelt hunters, tears through flesh and bone. The black werewolf hurriedly jumps to its feet and joins the fight once more.

Crushing the neck of the final pelt hunter between his teeth, Jet drops the dead body with little care, his attention captured by the raven furred wolf as it does it walks towards its fallen companion with a near undetectable limp. Curious, he cautiously approaches the two, watches the young Alpha slump beside its companion and begins cleaning at the fur surrounding the large laceration, Jet feels his heart cinch at the sad sight, he moves to the Alpha's left, this proves to be the wrong thing to do. The black wolf lunges at him, knocking Jet on his back where he's forced to look in to the wolf's mouth, something in his gut catches fire, his eyes flick from the vicious looking, white teeth to a pair of impossibly bright eyes glaring down at him:

"Who are you?!"

Jet offers up a lupine grin, "I'm Jet, the guy who just saved your ass."

The Alpha shows its teeth in a threatening gesture, "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Jet shrugs, or as best as he can with the other pinning him down, "Just being a good Samaritan."

The stranger sneers before stalking back to his wounded companion, "Leave."

Jet rolls onto his feet, this time he approaches the black wolf from the right and **not** his blindside, "You want me to leave a fellow werewolf behind? Look, how about I take you and your companion back to my den, I'm sure we can help you a lot better than, well, no one."

The Alpha tenses, "What's the catch?"

"I want to know your name."

The wolf's eyes narrow in thought, "That's all?"

"Yup ~ no need for blood pacts or anything."

"I . . . my name is Zuko, and this is my uncle, Iroh."

"Wait . . . as in _West_?"

"Yeah."

Jet watches Zuko, the West Pack had been looking for these two, "All right, come on. I'll help you."

Zuko pauses, "Would it . . . be all right with your pack leader?"

"Of course~!" Jet practically beams, "I **am** the pack leader ~ if I say it's all right, then no one's gonna say otherwise."

Zuko eyes him for a moment before dipping his head, "Thank you."

* * *

Ba-baa black sheep!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long, I wanted to delete this story again because it didn't go the way I wanted it but I rewrote the previous chapters and I felt better so now I'm on my way to updating more and more. I hope you enjoy.

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

 **Feral Revisited: IV**

Tired, but not entirely willing to fall asleep and surrender to the dreams of something as foreign to him as a **truce** between him, the lycans/or those of lycan blood, and humans, Jet sits upon the main platform of the carefully constructed den with his legs hanging off the ledge and his eyes fixated intensely upon the waning moon situated in its midnight throne, lording over those of the nighttime realm. It's been three days since he'd arrived with the pack's newest and most abnormal guests . . . three long and **excruciating** days since he's seen the raven haired Alpha with eyes of gold and skin of ivory. An Alpha really shouldn't be so pretty, although those purebreds within the West Clan all looked vaguely appealing. Maybe even Iroh when he was younger. The Alpha falls on his back with a dull thump . . . there's been a peculiar smell in the air and he isn't the only one who's noticed, for some of the other wolves had set out to investigate the surrounding area.

They'd all come up with nothing, but they relayed to him that wherever that scent was coming from, it was from somewhere within the den, and considering that the aroma was aesthetically pleasing to the sense of smell it meant that someone was either in heat or in season.

And it **wasn't** Zuko or his uncle. He'd checked. If it **had** been Zuko, you could bet your ass that Jet would have staked his claim and fought off anyone who dared say otherwise. And if it had been his uncle, well, you could **also** bet your ass that it would have been awkward as hell and Jet would stay as far away from the disaster as possible . . . two Alphas mated were an irregularity but it wasn't all that rare, and Jet was willing to be the sub if Zuko wanted.

 _There it is again._

Sniffing at the warm midnight air, he holds his breath and lets the delicate scent die out within his lungs before he breathes it in once more. The scent is soft, it reminds him of flowers, fresh and beautiful. It makes him feel, **safe** , but it also awakens something inside him that he'd thought died a long time ago when he'd witnessed the demise of his old pack . . . the want of a family.

Closing his eyes, he licks his lips and exhales shakily, suddenly becoming short of breath. Feeling his dick twitch, he swears under his breath and moves his hand slowly towards his pants. Once he found out where, or **who** , that scent was coming from, he is going to **murder** them for making the pack so unruly as he's had to break a couple of fights between some Alphas and doms. Sub or no sub. A sound, barely audible, catches his attention. Bolting upright, he looks over his shoulder and sees **Zuko** of all people, only the Alpha isn't looking at him, no, he's got his nose angled towards the skies, most likely sniffing out wherever that scent was coming from. Jet is content to watch the other Alpha until said Alpha's head swivels towards him, his iridescent eyes glowing in the dark, from where he's sitting, he can see Zuko's eyes narrow suspiciously.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well," Jet does his best to sound like someone who **wasn't** about to jerk it to some strange scent, "This **is** my den, I can be wherever I like. Besides, I'm pretty sure **I** should be the one asking you that question, none of us have seen you outside that medical hut since I brought you and your uncle here."

"My uncle has not moved yet and I refuse to leave his side."

"You're here now."

"I . . . ," Zuko pauses, brows furrowing, "There was this _smell_ . . . it led me **here**."

"It isn't coming from **me** if that's what you're getting at."

"Oh really?" Zuko disdains, "I don't see **or** hear anyone else around."

"I'm no bitch!" Jet snaps as he jumps to his feet, the derogatory term seems to physically affect Zuko as he recoils in genuine shock, "Look, whatever it is you smell, the rest of us have smelled and we can't seem to find where it's coming from!" Zuko's eyes **flare** once he gets over the vulgar term and storms towards Jet, the air begins to bleed with a menacing feel that has Jet taking a step back only to stop when his heel hangs of the edge, "Hey! What are . . . !?" Zuko grabs him by the front of the shirt and yanks him forward, causing Jet to stumble a little and tense up a second later when he feels a warmth radiate from the closeness of the other's body and the hair near his neck flutter towards Zuko as he sniffs at him. Jet swallows hard as his dick twitches with a renewed interest. He shoves Zuko away, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"You . . . ," Zuko falters, a glazed look in his eyes but that just might be the trick of the moonlight, "You were . . . are aroused."

Jet hates how hot his face gets, "So fucking what!?"

Zuko doesn't move, his mind processing something Jet will never be allowed to know, before he lets out a scornful scoff and turns to leave, "I'll leave you to . . . whatever it was you were doing before I so rudely interrupted you, **Alpha**."

For some odd reason, Jet feels like an ass, "Wait!" Zuko turns so that Jet can see half of his body, he thinks up something real quick, "I heard you weren't eating **or** drinking since you've been here, how about we get you something to eat? You know, so you don't pass out before your uncle wakes?"

Zuko turns away but doesn't move again, when he finally speaks, he sounds legitimately exhausted, "Fine."

"Cool." Jet grins, he gestures with his left arm, "Follow me, we'll get you something quick."

In the kitchen/dining area of the den, Jet warms up the chicken soup they'd had from earlier as the twin sisters always made too much. It only takes two to three minutes for the entire thing to heat up, even if it is a little goopy. Bringing two bowls to the table, he sets it before Zuko and sits beside the pale teen. Zuko seems to tense once Jet sits, but doesn't do much more as he grabs the spoon and digs it into the gloppy mess only to stare at it.

"Trust me," Jet says as he lets his cool down, "It tastes better than it looks, well, it **looked** good earlier too, just so you know." he watches Zuko bring the spoon to his mouth, "Careful. It's hot." that doesn't stop the West as he takes the first bite, the hot metal not bothering him in the least, "Wow yeah, Fire Nation heritage. Totally forgot about that." Jet watches the other Alpha practically inhale the rest of the food, "So, how old are you exactly?"

"Sixteen."

Jet's surprised Zuko even answered at all, but he supposes the food offering softened him up, "You're only two years younger than me."

Zuko licks his lips, Jet's eyes following the pink tongue as it makes its course, "So, you're eighteen?"

"Yeah," Jet says distractedly before his eyes land on Zuko's bowl, "More?"

"Yeah."

"All right." Jet gets up, taking Zuko's bowl, "Hold on a sec . . . hey, you want a drink?"

Zuko pauses, "What do you have?"

"Uh . . . various alcohols, juice, milk, tea, water."

"Water."

"Kay." Jet scoops some more of the delicious slop into Zuko's bowl, grabs a bottle of water and heads back to the long table where he places the contents before his guest, sitting down, he reaches out and grabs a jar, shaking it before Zuko, "Salt?"

"Sure." Zuko takes the offered jar.

"Don't eat or drink too fast or you'll puke your guts out." Zuko glares but doesn't say anything as he stuffs the spoon in his mouth, "So, why are you and your uncle running from your own pack? Aren't you guys like royalty there?"

The second Zuko's eyes flare, Jet knows he hit a nerve, "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Hey. Hey. Okay." Jet holds his hands up, "Just asking, thought I'd make friendly conversation." Zuko continues eating, but he's tense, Jet realizes that he's made a mistake and now Zuko's walls are back up and on high alert, "Well if you don't wanna talk about yourself, ask me a question and I'll tell you a little about myself."

It's when Jet is getting Zuko his **fourth** bowl that the West sighs, "Where are you from?"

Jet sighs, he knew he should have expected that and even though he's told this story many times, he feels like it will somehow tarnish Zuko's idea of him, no matter how little it may be, "A small town nearby."

"Then why aren't you there?" Zuko asks as Jet places the bowl before him, "Get kicked out?"

"Sorta."

Zuko pauses and looks to Jet, "What do you mean?"

"I . . . the town used to be a village, a village of werewolves. Halfblooded and full-blooded. I lived there for eight years before the humans ransacked the entire place. Killing everyone in sight with silver and fire." he feels his wolf howl angrily, "They . . . burned my father alive and made me and my mom watch, then, they slit my mom's throat in front of me and threw her body on top of my dad's still burning body. I remember crying and there being some sort of big fight going on somewhere else . . . I escaped while they killed the rest of my pack and took over our home. All because the stupid soil was richer."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and having a father who had wolf blood and a mother who was human didn't help at all. When people saw me, all they saw was that dirty hybrid trash. No one wanted anything to do with me so I decided that I'd do something with myself despite all the people telling me that I was worthless. And well, here I am. Founded a pack and built this den from scratch."

Jet glances discreetly at Zuko, watches the Alpha chew thoughtfully on his lower lip, "That is . . . impressive."

Something expands within Jet's chest at the praise, "Didn't feel so impressive when I'd go to bed with bruises, cuts, and sores." he decides he likes praise from Zuko and wants more, so he does a little digging, "Especially after a hard day of training."

"Training?"

"Yeah, as a hybrid, I can't go wolf mode at every threat so I taught myself to fight in hand-to-hand and melee, I'm pretty good with these pair of hooked swords I got." Jet notes a glimmer in Zuko's eyes at the mention of the swords, "And I like to think I'm an okay shot with a pistol or rifle."

"Swords." Zuko says thoughtfully, "Can I see them?"

"Sure."

Jet can't be bothered to clean up as he leads Zuko towards his hut where he shows off the shuang gou until a particular pair of broadswords captures Zuko's attention . . . Jet watches the Alpha as he approaches them with awe, a pale hand running across the cold blades with gentle care. There's something dangerous about the familiarity Zuko has with swords, but Jet likes it:

"You want them?"

"What?" Zuko looks startled, "I don't . . . they're yours."

"They are." Jet says as he moves to remove the swords from the wall, "But now they're yours." the raven haired Alpha stares at the weapons hesitantly before taking them into his hold, he looks so natural with them, "Do you know how to use them?"

"Broadswords?" Zuko about breathes, "Of course."

"Well then," Jet grins, "How about we put those skills of yours to the test?"

Zuko's eyes meet his, a thrilling look in his eyes as a corner of his mouth jerks upward to form a smirk, "All right."

After their rather fun spar, Jet receives a devilish smirk from Zuko that shouldn't look so good and more praise that makes him feel a little TOO good . . . as he goes to bed that night, he realizes that his wolf cries out for the other Alpha's companionship.

 _Claim. Claim. Claim._

* * *

Going to bed. Night-Night.


	5. Chapter 5

I listened to **Black Moon** by **Ghost Town** while writing this chapter :-P .

Warning: THAR BE DRUNKEN SMUT AHEAD!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

 **Feral: Revisited V**

Yawning and stretching his stiff limbs outward, Jet lets out a loud and pleased moan before he settles back in to the warmth of his bed, turning his head towards the blanket acting as the door to his room, he sees the blue, early morning light filtering through the cracks which basically means that it's still pretty early before the others in the pack awaken. Scratching at his messy bed-head, he pushes himself up and out of bed. Moving about his small room, he gathers up a plain, worn, black v-neck shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, red trunks underwear, socks, and his worn, black leather, combat boots. On his way out of the hut, he grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste.

Making his way to the lift, he stops when a familiar smoky scent catches his attention, sniffing at the air; he turns his head towards the direction of the medical hut. His heart wobbles and his groin catches fire. Tempted to follow the scent to its owner, he forces the urge down and continues on his way. It's way TOO early for even the **Wests** to be up, or for **Zuko** West anyway. Smoothly making his way down, he checks his luggage to make sure everything is still there and starts for the river where a miniature waterfall fills it. It takes five minutes or so for him to arrive . . . setting everything out, he starts removing his clothing and starts his morning ritual. Wash. Lather. Rinse. Dress. Brush. Clean and ready to go, Jet sighs contently, enjoying his minty fresh breath. Gathering everything up, he stares at his reflection in the crystal clear water, turning his face from left to right, he deems himself hot as fuck and starts for home.

It seems that he arrives faster than he'd left, but he doesn't mind, as he's going up, he realizes that the air no longer has that flowery scent lingering in the air. It's now crisp and clean. Thankful that he no longer has to worry about the smell driving the others crazy, he dumps his junk onto the floor of his hut before he thinks better of it and starts to set everything in their rightful place. Running a hand through his still drying hair, he prides himself of his work and is about to leave when a sudden thought springs to the forefront of his mind. Looking at his bed, he feels that it's lacking **something** . . . more blankets, more pillows, and perhaps a comforter or two. Maybe store a snack or several in his room.

Exiting his hut, he's going to make his way for the den's storage area when he spots a lone figure sitting upon the platform of the medical hut, he can tell from this distance that the figure has pale skin and dark hair, and he only knows of one person with the same features who would be sitting out front of the medical room . . . feeling the wolf within perk up happily, Jet plasters on a silly little smile and changes his course for the other Alpha. Zuko, for the most part, remains still until Jet is 10 or so feet away from him, the dark haired Alpha looks up, their eyes meeting instantly. Jet's smile widens:

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead." Zuko rumbles, "It's your den."

Jet chuckles softly as he moves to sit beside the other, "Yeah, it may be my den, but I like to think I'm a considerate host."

The skeptic scoff that comes from the raven-haired Alpha causes Jet to laugh, he notes the other tensing upon his reaction but Jet quiets his laughter and grins at the other as he bumps his shoulder against Zuko's, the West turning his gaze on him.

"Come on, that was funny."

"I don't see how that was funny." Zuko frowns lightly, he turns his attention back to the crisscross of bridges, walkways, platforms, and huts, "All I did was laugh at you."

"You call **that** a laugh?" Jet teases good-naturedly, "It was more like a . . . **cough**."

"What do you want?!"

"Hey, c'mon Zuko." Jet starts, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"I . . . ," Zuko sighs, annoyance clear in his voice, "Just tell me what you want."

"Nothing." Jet shrugs, "But now that you ask, do you wanna take a walk with me?"

"A walk? Why would I take a walk?" the Alpha rumbles, "My uncle could wake any second and if he does, I want to be there for him so he knows that I'm all right, that we're okay, or just if he needs help."

"You'd make a really good father."

The stupid words come from literally **nowhere** , come out before he can think of it, before he can even stop himself. The confused and mildly horrified look Zuko gives him makes Jet wish he can just suck the words back in, he even opens his mouth to at least **defend** himself, but nothing comes and it's way too late to turn it around and make it sound like some sort of joke.

"I . . . ," Zuko stands, "I should get going."

"Wait . . . Zuko!" Jet reaches out to grab Zuko's wrist, but the other Alpha is quicker and moves out of reach, "Look I didn't . . . ," the 16 year old quickly escapes for the sanctity of the hut he'd claimed as his. A part of Jet **should** be annoyed that the Alpha had the gall to do so, but he's more annoyed with himself, he sighs a low, "Fuck."

Inside the medical hut, Zuko stands cautiously near his unconscious uncle with his eyes trained on the ridiculous cloth door and adrenaline shooting through his veins, the second he's sure that Jet is no longer outside, Zuko moves to sit upon the chair he'd dragged to the bedside those three or four days ago. Staring at his comatose relative, the Omega fights the urge to scream, to let the wolf out and take out his stifled rage on everything and everyone in sight . . . shutting his eyes, he holds his breath and exhales slowly, he just wants his uncle to heal and wake up soon so they can leave this wretched place for he doesn't know what he's doing, and he doesn't know what **Jet** is doing. They'd never stayed in one place for too long to talk with anyone for any kind of prolonged amount of time, so this whole conversing with others his age was just so new to him. And after last night, when he'd followed that tantalizing heady scent that led straight to the lead Alpha, he felt that maybe, just **maybe** these guys knew what he truly was. That they were baiting him. Waiting for him to let his guard down and . . . he brings his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around his legs. He wasn't going to let that happen. Yawning, Zuko settles deeper in his seat . . . he'd already slipped up, he hadn't known he'd been starving himself as he was so wrapped up in his worry for his uncle that he'd unintentionally weakened his body and some of the Omega pheromones infected his scent. They had smelled the carrier in him; Jet had even **told** him that the others had tried to find the source. And with what Jet said still bouncing around inside his head, he's more paranoid than he'd been since he'd arrive. Laying his chin upon his knees, he shuts his eyes and buries his face amongst his knees, hoping to catch a bit of sleep and praying that no one enter whilst he's sleeping.

 **F-E-R-A-L**

Entering the medical hut after knocking on the outside frame and receiving no answer, Jet stops in his tracks when he sees the young Alpha sleeping curled inward upon the chair, the position looking pretty uncomfortable. Moving to the opposite side of the room as silently as he can, he hoists a chair up in his hold and moves it towards the two Wests and sets it a good distance from the slumbering raven-haired boy. Sitting on the chair, he grabs the burlap sack he'd brought with him and rummages through the contents before tying it off and setting it at his side . . . smelling blood, both fresh and stale, Zuko opens his eyes, his body feeling cramped and uncomfortable. Slowly uncurling from his little, protective ball, he catches Jet's scent mixed within the coppery smell. Startling, Zuko whips his attention to the Alpha and jumps out of his seat and stumbles away from the other teen, the chair toppling over.

How long had he been there!?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jet stands, holding his hands out, "Wait! I brought you something!" he holds up the burlap bag, "See!"

Paranoid heart pounding, Zuko cautiously peels himself away from the wall, "What's in it?"

"I felt kind of . . . **bad** , for what I said earlier, I don't know why but I guess it has to do with the way you reacted," Jet starts as he starts to untie the bag, "So I went out and tracked down some rabbits. I even took down a saber-tooth-moose-lion for you, but uh, I don't think you can really eat it all on your own so . . . the sisters have it now."

Still trying to calm his racing heart, Zuko takes a tentative step towards Jet, the brunette watching patiently until Zuko reaches out and takes the bag from him. Quickly peeking inside before nodding his thanks to Jet and fixes the seat and sits upon the chair he'd abandoned when he saw the Alpha . . . after seeing Zuko calm down enough to tear into the prey he'd meticulously hunted down, Jet starts to fill the tense air with pointless chatter while Zuko gobbles down the bloody meal.

"So the entire den's having dinner later, you wanna join us?"

Licking the blood from his lips, he swipes at his mouth, "Why?"

"I don't know." Jet shrugs, "You're always in here alone and I just thought, maybe you get to know the others."

"I don't need to _get to know_ anyone." Zuko huffs, "Once my uncle is healed and okay for travel, we'll be leaving."

Jet doesn't entirely like that idea, "Why are you so **anti-social**?"

"I am **not** anti-social." Zuko hisses, hackles rising, "I just see no reason to . . . ,"

"Scared?"

"What?"

" **S-C-A-R-E-D**?" Jet drawls mockingly, "It's all right if you are, I mean, not everyone . . . ,"

"I am not **scared**!" Zuko snaps, interrupting Jet, "I just see no reason to go if I'm not going to be here long!"

"Right." Jet rolls his eyes, voice thick with disbelief.

"You know what! **Fine**!" Zuko shouts, standing in annoyance, "I'll **be** there!"

"Great~!" Jet beams, jumping to his feet, Zuko is momentarily startled by the bright grin, "Dinner's around 5! See ya there~!"

Watching the Alpha practically **skip** out of the room, Zuko begins to feel as though he were somehow tricked . . . letting out an irritable sigh, he slumps into his seat and takes to glaring at nothing in particular with his arms crossed over his chest.

 **F-E-R-A-L**

Wandering around the dining/kitchen area of the den, Jet offers smiles and pleasant conversation with some of the pack members already assembled for dinner, and as he's rounding his second walk around, an attractive girl with long, dark brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail, light brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin stops him, she's wearing a white tank, worn gray jacket, skinny jeans, and boots. Her name's Jiao and she has a thing for him, but Jet never really thought of her, or any of his Freedom Fighters in any romantic way as they felt like his family:

"Hi, Jet."

"Hey, Jiao." Jet offers a friendly smile, "How ya doing?"

The girl blushes lightly and starts to reply, Jet listens until movement beyond her shoulder catches his attention. Near the drinks are the more questionable members of the pack, the more **rebellious** members and their ringleader, Bo. The guy's hated Jet since he'd failed to take the leadership role from him, that and Jet **may** or **may not** have unfairly embarrassed the guy during their first bout as to teach him a lesson, but he'd been pretty pissed that day . . . he considers staking out their intentions until his new favorite smell catches his attention. Looking to his left, he spots Zuko standing near the threshold and looking around with an annoyed expression on his face and pretty much standing out of place. Grinning, Jet gives Jiao a companionable pat on the shoulder and mumbles out a quick _good talk_ before he starts for the other Alpha.

Once Jet is close enough, he smacks Zuko's shoulder playfully, "Glad you made it."

"Yes, well I would have rather stayed in the med-bay," Zuko says, following Jet as he leads them to a seat at the table with multiple Freedom Fighters glancing at him curiously, "But I try not to go back on my word when I choose to give it."

"Cool," Jet grins, "That's a good thing to do."

Someone places two bottles of water before them, when the two Alphas' eyes fall simultaneously upon the person who'd interrupted their space, Jet feels red flags rising when he spots Bo offering a disarming smile to them both before he turns and starts offering drinks to the other members. Something tells him that he shouldn't drink the water. That he should warn the others, but the West quickly takes all of his attention once more and he momentarily forgets all about the raised flags.

 **Later**

Waking with his vision blurred, his ears hearing nothing but roaring waves, and lightheaded, Jet glances about the area and notices that the others are in various states of drunken stupor, but nothing bad is particularly happening so he eases himself a little . . . his murky mind ponders the reason as to their sudden tipsy nature until a muddled thought reminds him. Bo . . . head swerving where he'd last seen that guy, he sees that he's passed out blissfully unaware of Jet's boiling anger, he stands shakily, he's going to **kill** that bastard and his friends, he's tolerated so much shit from them but this was it.

A hand stops him, glaring at the person, Jet feels the fight leave him when he sees Zuko looking up at him almost quizzically, his eyes glazed over and mouth parted. The Alpha tugs on him a little more demanding, Jet awkwardly kneels beside the other.

"Where're you going?"

"I . . . ," Jet swallows, his tongue feels swollen and his body heats up, "I was gonna . . . ,"

"Stay." Zuko breathes, he reaches out and cups Jet's face, "I want you to stay."

"'kay . . . I'll stay." Jet whispers, settling himself a little more on the floor.

"Good," Zuko murmurs, his other hand cupping Jet's jaw as well, "Good boy."

"Y-Yeah . . . ," Jet feels all the blood in his body rush to his crotch, unaware of the others now paying attention to them . . . or more specifically, Zuko, "I . . . anything . . . for you."

"Anything?"

There's that rose-smelling scent, _"Anything."_

Zuko leans forward, his lips brushing against Jet's, "And what if I want you?"

Jet's heart races and his wolf is eager to please a potential mate, "You c'n have me."

The raven-haired Alpha growls and kisses him sloppily, "C'mon then."

 _OMEGA._

"'kay."

Rising to his feet, he takes Zuko's hand and starts leading him to his hut, still unaware of the dozens upon dozens of eyes on them . . . once in his hut, he lays the other Alpha upon the nest of blankets he'd gathered and fixed earlier that day on the opposite side of his actual bed. Leaning forward, he brushes his lips against Zuko's, feather soft and not quite a kiss until Zuko wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him deeper . . . that fresh, flowery scent is coming from **Zuko.**

 _Omega . . . Zuko's an Omega ready to mate._

The Alpha starts to growl possessively until the Omega lets out a warning hiss, settling between Zuko's legs, he presses a kiss to Zuko's cheek in apology, his hands running up and down the warm body beneath him, his hands searching for the glorious heat and feel of skin on skin. Nibbling on Zuko's lower lip, he hears the Omega purr hotly. Pulling on Zuko's lip, he lets go and trails his tongue down his chin, below his jaw, and to a patch of soft skin on the neck where he starts sucking painfully earning the canting of Zuko's hips and a low needy whine. Soothing the abused skin with his tongue, his eyes flit to the West who has his mouth parted and face flushed, eyes trained on Jet.

Zuko's fingers dig into the muscles of Jet's shoulders, "Jet . . . I **need** you."

 _Please the Omega._

 _Please your mate._

Breathing heavily, he pulls back, "Okay . . . ."

 _CLAIM._

 _MATE._

 _Please the Omega._

Removing his shirt, he tosses it aside, not particularly caring where it lands while his hands move to the button and zipper of his pants, remembering his boots, he sets back on his ass and his fingers fumble with the laces. His eyes never leaving Zuko's. Kicking off his boots and somehow slipping out of his socks, he reaches for his pants, and underwear, once more and pulls the article down, eyes trained on Zuko's gold-colored eyes as they run down his toned, tanned torso until they fall on his thick arousal, Zuko's mouth parts before he bites on his lower lip and his body. Unlacing Zuko's shoes, he pulls them off and throws them aside, he removes the socks and drops them. Pushing the hem of Zuko's shirt upwards, he leans forward and latches his lips onto a dusky-pink nipple, giving a light bite that forces a hiss from Zuko. Hands tug and pull at the heated Omega's pants and underwear. Pulling back as to get a look at what will soon be his, he drags the waistbands over and down pale legs, he tosses the clothes . . . Zuko is pure beauty.

Licking his lips lustfully, Jet backs up and spreads Zuko's legs . . . Zuko is, more or less, wet, and he wants a taste.

Dipping forward, he rests Zuko's feet on his shoulders and takes a moment to inhale the wanton scent, Zuko is clean and leaves Jet wondering if Zuko is naturally tidy or he expected something to happen. Tossing that tidbit aside for later prodding, he flicks his tongue out and licks at the entrance, Zuko gasping above him and his entire body tensing, fingers tangling in his hair and pulling . . . it's a little watery and tastes a little sweet, and Jet wants more. Working a finger in alongside his tongue, he hears Zuko making little _oh_ sounds, his back arching and fingers pulling again. Pulling back licking his lips, he laps at the head of Zuko's dick while he slips a second finger in and starts scissoring, he looks up Zuko's body to see the other's head thrown back. Pressing a kiss to Zuko's thigh, he starts sucking a love-bite, a third finger added.

Zuko gasps, "Jet . . . !"

The intense heat radiating off of Zuko drives Jet crazy but he wants this to be perfect for both himself and Zuko, he speeds up the pace of his fingers, a moan escaping Zuko, his hands clinging to the nest of blankets beneath him, but whatever it is Zuko was seeking isn't there so he moves a single hand towards his erection only for Jet to smack the venturing hand away.

"Jet . . . ," Zuko growls breathlessly, eyes narrowing irritably, "Do **something**."

"I wan' this to be good for both of us." he massages his dick with the lubricant coating his fingers, "'specially you."

Zuko only rolls his eyes and turns his head, burying half of his face in the soft blankets.

 _Please the Omega._

Scooting closer, he traces the head of his prick around Zuko's stretched opening before lining himself up and slowly pushing in, a sharp gasp comes from Zuko, his breathing picking up as Jet pushes in inch by inch. Once Jet is fully seated, Zuko lets out a moan and wraps his legs around the tanned Alpha's hips, moving his own hips in a circular motion, enjoying the feel of the heavy cock inside.

Jet leans over him, his fingers interlocked behind his head and eyes meeting his, he's breathing heavy, "Ready?"

"Yes~."

Burying his nose in the crook of Zuko's neck, he inhales the intoxicating aroma and lets out another low, possessive growl, his human consciousness leaving him to the mercy of his Alpha instincts as he'd somehow initiated a state of heat for the ivory skinned boy. Teeth sharpening, he buries his fangs into Zuko's shoulder, grabs his hips, angles them upward, and starts fucking into the tight heat with a mad frenzy.

"Oh **fuck**!" Zuko shouts, burying his face into Jet's shoulder, "Fuck, fuck, fuck . . . **Jet**."

Removing his teeth from Zuko's flesh, he flips Zuko over and lifts his hips into the air leaving him in full display, pushing back in, he snakes a hand around Zuko's chest and forces him to balance on his knees, their bodies pressed tight together, his fingers toying with a nipple, each thrust jarring Zuko's body and earning little whines. The Omega panting and looking for something to hold on to. Jet bites at the shell of Zuko's good ear before he cranes Zuko's neck so their mouths can meet one another's in a messy kiss, he hits something inside Zuko that has the other yelping and pulling away from their kiss, falling forward on his hands, Jet laying over Zuko.

"Gonna fuck you." Jet hisses into Zuko's scarred ear, "Gonna fuck you 'til you carry." Zuko whimpers and pushes against him, Jet's hand moving to Zuko's own neglected prick, "You'd like that wouldn't you." he squeezes Zuko, "Wouldn't you."

Zuko gasps then whines, "Yes . . . yes, Alpha."

Snarling, Jet straightens up and grabs Zuko's hips, fucking him harder and rougher, Zuko moans loudly, his arms giving out and falling face first into the pillows, his fingers clenching the blankets. Licking at a stray bead of sweat, Jet flips Zuko on to his back again and pushes back in, Zuko chokes back a gasp, his nails dragging down Jet's shoulder and over his chest.

"Jet . . . I . . . I can't . . . ," Zuko breathes heavily, "Fuck . . . I'm going to . . . ,"

Jet grabs Zuko's dick once more and pumps in time with his spastic thrusts, "Come for me."

Moaning, Zuko's back arches, inner thighs quivering, and comes in short bursts . . . seeing the thoroughly fucked look on Zuko's face has Jet following, his knot forming and keeping both in place as he spills his seed inside his mate. Growling as he comes, he falls on the sweaty Omega. Zuko's legs still wrapped around him.

"Fuck . . . ," Jet purrs, he nuzzles his newly titled mate, the latter trying to catch his breath, "You okay?"

Zuko swallows, licking his lips, "Y-Yeah . . . just tired."

Carefully flipping their position so Jet is lying on his back with Zuko lying on top, he runs his fingers through Zuko's damp hair, "Go to sleep then, Babe." Zuko only hums, "I'll keep you safe."

The Alpha instincts are sated, the wolf content, and a buzzed Jet feeling comfortable. For Zuko, the Omega instincts are happy, the wolf with the choice of mate, and a buzzed Zuko way too tired to understand WHY this was wrong.

* * *

Someone told me that Omegas are 'self-lubricating'. So yeah.

And people, let's be honest, Zuko wouldn't fall for Jet even IF he courted him properly.


	6. Chapter 6

MARVELLokixZuko helped with this, praise her! Praise her!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

 **Feral: Revisited 6**

Reaching consciousness at a leisurely pace, one that Zuko would absolutely abhor if he were in the right state of mind, he instantly recognizes that he's comfortable and settles into the pile of blankets beneath him, burying half of his face within the cushy pillow . . . he's about to shut his eyes once more and perhaps sleep until noontime, when he realizes with startling clarity, that this place he's in is **not** the medical hut. He can't smell any of the herbs, the liquids, or the antiseptic. Nothing. But what he can smell is something that makes his stomach churn.

Alpha. Pheromones. Sex. And sweat.

Fuck.

"Are you awake?"

Zuko swallows, throat unbearably dry, "What happened?"

"Bo, one of my pack members, **drugged** our drinks." he feelsair change and shift as Jet sits upon the blankets, "And, well . . . I'm pretty sure you know what happened after that."

"So we're . . . ," Zuko clenches his fist, " . . . mates?"

"Yeah, but . . . I want you to know that I'll do **whatever** I can to make sure you live comfortably, you and the pup."

Involuntarily, Zuko's body shivers at the promise behind the Alpha's words and the amount of **want** it stirs within his lower half . . . and he could just kill himself with how **bothered** one little sentence gets him, how his Omega half is playing tug-of-war with his human conscious, and how **much** he currently wants Jet fucking him down and dirty into the mess of blankets and scattered pillows. Closing his eyes and shutting his legs, he wills his heart to slow and his body to cool.

"I never really **thought** of starting a family before," Jet goes on to say, oblivious to the fact that Zuko is currently beginning to unwillingly lubricate himself. Damn Omega anatomy. "After my original pack, my parents . . . I just wanted to kill the bastards who took my home and my people away from me. But maybe starting my own family will be a good thing. I can easily provide for you~!"

Oh God.

Licking his lips, Zuko clenches his thighs together . . . his uncle often told him about the **side effects** of an Omega and an Alpha mating with another, despite how embarrassed Zuko had been, the constant **need** to be in the same vicinity as the other half, that's probably why Jet was blathering on about inconsequential things such as the trees and the seasons. The **want** of the other's touch, which Zuko was currently feeling. And . . . something else, but he can't fully concentrate enough to remember what his uncle had told him, his mind was too fuzzy and Jet, Jet was within **arm's** reach. Oh fuck, he needed him so bad.

" **Jet . . . ,"** Zuko **breathes.**

"Huh?" Jet rumbles, his voice making Zuko **ache,** "Something you need?"

"Jet . . . ," Zuko shakes, biting his lower lip, "I **need** you."

No answer.

Turning over, he comes face to face with Jet, not entirely sure when the other had moved so close. Zuko blinks, not too confident with himself at the moment, as he opens his mouth to speak, Jet kisses him and immediately melts. Wanting more than simple kissing, Zuko allows Jet to preoccupy himself with their mouths and runs his hand down the length of Jet's chest and **toned** abs until he reaches the other's clothed erection. Apparently he wasn't the only one wanting. Rubbing Jet through his pants, he's rewarded with a hiss and the roll of Jet's hips.

"Fuck babe." growls Jet, he pulls back from their kiss and removes his shirt in one fluid step, "Been wanting this since I woke up." he watches Zuko pull his legs up, the blanket still covering his body. Tugging the blanket away, he crawls over the Omega and settles between his legs. "God you're fucking beautiful."

Staring up at Jet through lidded eyes, he watches the Alpha situate his left leg upon his shoulder, pressing a kiss to the inside of his knee with calloused hands running up and down his thigh . . . he **likes** the attention paid to his body oddly enough. One hand, Jet's right, ventures towards his swollen dick and takes the shaft in hand. Zuko moans, arching his back. Jet's other hand moves down his outer thigh, over his hip, up his stomach, and stops at a dusky pink nipple, giving it a teasing pinch.

"Oh~," Zuko breathes, mouth falling open.

"So fucking pretty." Jet blathers, hand moving from Zuko's nipple to his lips, "Fucking mine."

Now Zuko isn't too sure if Jet's just talking, or talking to him, and despite him enjoying the attention Jet's giving him, he wants the talkative Alpha **inside**. . . no more teasing. Grabbing Jet by the bicep, he forces the other up until they're face to face. Eyelevel with one another. He can't help the way his lip curls back into a snarl, or the way he practically **growls** at Jet either:

"I want your dick. Inside. **Now."**

Jet, the hormone riddled bastard he is, blinks owlishly before snapping to it, fumbling with his belt and his pants thereafter. Zuko only rolls his eyes. Peering at Jet through half-lidded eyes, he watches the tanned Alpha stroke himself two to three times before scooting closer, licking his lower lip, he spreads his legs a little further. When their eyes meet, Zuko allows his eyes to close just as he feel the head of Jet's prick press against his entrance before slowly slipping in. The Omega gasps, feeling Jet's cock push deeper and deeper, filling and stretching.

Purring, Zuko melts within the comfort of the warmth flanking him from all sides, wrapping his arms lazily around Jet and hooking one leg around Jet's waist . . . everything felt **wonderful.**

"Oh . . . Jet." Zuko lilts, tracing tender circles between the Alpha's shoulder blades, " . . . my Alpha."

Listening to Zuko purr little praises here and there, feeling his warm fingers sweep over his skin and nails dig into his muscles, it's then that Jet realizes that each and every one of his senses have heightened . . . and that they're all trained on his mate. His mate who he would do **anything** for. Gentle fingers trail up along his spine, sending shocks of fire through his system, before long they're tangled within his hair . . . Jet wonders if Zuko knows how sensual he is right now, or maybe it was an Omega thing. Zuko gingerly tugs on his hair, pulling their faces closer, Jet watches a pink tongue dart out across the younger male's lower lip before their mouths connect. Slow. Sensual. Erotic.

Zuko pulls away coyly, "Fuck me~."

 _Mate._

 _Impregnate._

 **F-E-R-A-L**

"Jet."

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry."

"Anything special?"

"Strawberry shortcake."

Jet chuckles, "All right. I'll see."

Feeling Jet move more than he hears him, Zuko remains lying on his side and listens to the Alpha, his **mate,** move around the room before he finally leaves. Moving as subtle as he can, he looks over his shoulder and checks the room. Jet is nowhere to be seen. Sighing, Zuko lies flat on his back and stares at the tarp/makeshift ceiling with a single hand situated upon his flat stomach . . . there is a heavy, deep rooted warmth situated within his gut, he can't quite pinpoint it, but he doesn't need to, he knows what it means and what it signals. Shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth, he resists the temptation to smack himself in the face . . . he's pregnant.

He's sixteen, on the run, and pregnant. As if he didn't have **enough** problems.

 _Happy. Happy. Happy._

 _ **Sing. Sing. Sing.**_

The sixteen year old **despises** being happy and he absolutely **hates** singing, but apparently the wolf is content as its current checklist for a mate is appeased and the Omega, well the Omega is content with anything to be honest. It would probably be happy with a low life Beta.

Hating himself, he forces himself to rise from the warmth and comfort of the nest and sets about gathering his clothes . . . he hates how heavy he feels, he hates how cold it is, he hates the noise, he hates the world. Fully dressed, Zuko exits the tent and takes a second to stare at the scenery, the mismatch of huts/tents and the crisscross of walkways and bridges. It's impressive he guesses, if you like trees and nature. Making his way for the medical hut, he receives multiple stares from various members of Jet's pack, the looks range from awe to excitement, and in one case, disgust . . . at this point; he prefers the look of disgust.

Entering the medical shack, he sees his comatose uncle still lying in the same place, in the same position, sighing, the West approaches the bedside and takes a seat upon the chair still left in the same exact place it'd been those few days ago . . . actually, how long has it been since Jet's asshole of a pack member drugged the drinks? Has he **really** lost time while in that daze?

A day. Actually, he thinks it was just yesterday.

God. Who knows?

"Fuck." Zuko breathes, shutting his eyes, he feels the odd urge to cry, and if he thinks about it, he has **plenty** of reasons to cry and curse the world. Sitting upright again, he looks at his uncle. "Please wake up. I . . . need help."

The Omega is met with silence from his relative's side. Shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth, he hangs his head in his hands and runs his fingers through his hair . . . his hair is **tangled.** Grabbing fistfuls, he pulls and relaxes. He hates everything and he feels disgusting.

 _Pregnant._

He's _**pregnant.**_

"Zuko?" Zuko jumps, he hears Jet laugh a little, "Sorry. I had the sisters make a cake. So you know . . . ," Zuko swallows hard, should he tell Jet? "He still out, huh?"

"Yeah." his voice is dry.

He hears the thudding of Jet's boots on the wooden floor draw closer, he can smell something **fresh, distinct.** Looking up, he sees the Alpha is holding a white plate with a fairly large slice of cake; it has what appears to be strawberry jam spread between two cake layers with white whipped icing and red strawberry sauce dripped in zigzag motions and a single large strawberry on top. All in all. It's fancy. Decorative. How long did **that** take? How long has he been here? He's losing time; he doesn't feel like himself, he feels . . . **slower.**

Zuko opens his mouth, forces his voice to work, "How long did **that** take?"

Jet blinks, turns his eyes to the cake, "Dunno, wasn't paying attention."

Zuko takes the plate from Jet, he stares at the red, it reminds him of blood, "Where's that pack member of yours?"

"Pack member . . . ?" Zuko feels the air coagulate with anger, bloodlust, "I'm assuming you're talking about Bo, and if so, the bastard ran when he heard that I wanted to talk with him. Killed his **followers** though."

"Good." Zuko cuts a piece with his fork, he **hates** being made a fool of and if it weren't for that moron, he wouldn't be mated to the half-breed sitting beside him. "What about Bo? Are you going to find him?"

"Of course." Jet growls, Zuko can hear the hate in his voice, but it isn't directed at him, "Tolerated the dumbass because I felt bad for him, but if there's one thing I hate, it's someone who mistakes my **kindness** for weakness."

"Maybe you shouldn't be kind." Zuko says offhandedly, he freezes when it sinks in . . . ,

" _Kindness is an_ _ **Omega**_ _trait."_

" _Kindness will get you killed, Zuzu~."_

No. He isn't like his father, or his brother.

" . . . okay?"

Spooking, Zuko stares at Jet; he sees the look of confusion written across his face as well as the concern in his eyes, "I . . . w-what did you say?"

"I said, are you **okay?"** Jet repeats, "You've been kinda . . . spacing."

"I . . . y- **es."** Zuko hates the way his voice cracks.

 _Sniff. Sniff._

The sixteen year old feels his hair flutter, jumping out of his seat, Zuko stares wide eyed and shocked at Jet, a hand smacked to the side of his neck, "W-what are you doing?! Why were you smelling me!?"

Jet's brows crease, "You smell . . . **weird."**

"Thanks." Zuko hisses, he's scared.

Jet stands suddenly, Zuko's heart begins racing, "No one . . . **touched** you, did they?"

"What . . . ?" Zuko gets over his shock and snaps, "No! I may be an Omega but that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!"

"I know but . . . **what** is it?"

"Nothing! It's nothing!"

Jet narrows his eyes, "Then why are you so scared?"

"I'm **not** scared!"

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'm . . . !" Zuko lets out a frustrated sigh, turns his face towards the floor, he can feel hot tears begin to swell to life, "I'm **fine.** I'm not scared, I'm just . . . I don't **like** people . . . invading my personal space."

"Zuko," a hand cups his jaw, he jumps, eyes snapping to Jet's . . . the Alpha feels his territorial motion wilt upon seeing the Omega near tears, he allows his muscles to relax, changes his body language into that of calm, "What's wrong?"

"I . . . ," Zuko glares but the narrowing of his eyes causes tears to squeeze free and roll down his cheeks, he feels pathetic, "I . . . ," he swallows and turns his scowl to Jet's chest, "I'm . . . p . . . I'm pr . . . ."

He can't do this. He was supposed to be strong. He'd been so careful.

Jet feels his heart break by watching the other try to remain strong, even when tears were flowing, he doesn't think, doesn't really want to when his mate was crying, he reaches out and pulls Zuko into a hug, offers him his warmth, his presence, he holds Zuko closer and rests his chin upon the smaller teen's head, he feels Zuko's body shake with a silent sob, he feels it when Zuko digs his fingers into the cloth of his shirt and clings to him, pressing his face against his chest with tears soaking the fabric of his tee.

"I'm . . . ," Zuko mouths before finding his voice, _" . . . pregnant."_

* * *

Zuko's struggling.

Poor thing.

MARVELLokixZuko helped me with the tender moment because I am an incapable piece of trash!


End file.
